The Limitless Sky
by AliceHeartfilia
Summary: This takes place the week after the Rainbow arc ended.Tsuna's guardian started to neglect him saying that he's only a burden for them.Tsuna getting fed up of them neglecting him finally decided to take revenge on them!But before that,he needs to stop being the Decimo by running away from home to fake his death and find someone willing to train him. Full summary inside [On hold]
1. Chapter 1

Hey, this is my first time writing a fanfic online so please forgive me if it's bad...

Summary: This takes place the week after the Rainbow arc ended. Tsuna's guardian started to neglect him saying that he's only a burden for them. Tsuna getting fed up of them neglecting him finally decided to take revenge on them! But before that, he needs to stop being the Decimo by running away from home to fake his death and find someone willing to train him. Tsuna know someone who is fitted for the job. Warning: Dark!Tsuna

Chapter 1: The meeting

"Japanese"  
><em>'Thought'<br>"Italian"_

Nanimori, Japan, Tsuna's room

It was Saturday morning and a certain brunette was woken up due to his tutor's famous kick on his stomach.

"Reborn! Why did you wake me up so early? It's 4 in the morning, you know?!" said the brunette to his tutor.

"Did you forgot what day it is, Dame-Tsuna?" the infant asked.

"..It's Saturday." Tsuna answered hesitantly.

A kick went to Tsuna's head in an instant. Tsuna rubbed his head while shouting, "Why did you do that?!" at the infant. Reborn 'tched' and planted another kick towards his student's stomach, annoyed by his student's dame brain.

"Pack up your things. We're going to have a meeting in Italy at 12 today. We'll meet up with your guardians at the airport at 5 which means you still have another 1 hour to do what you need to do. Understand?" the infant said to the brunette and quickly went to the living room leaving Tsuna behind. "Oh, we're gonna stay there for a night so pack some clothes and your toiletries too!" The infant shouted from the living room.

"Kaaaaay..." was the brunette's reply to his tutor. '_Guardian huh..._' Tsuna thought. "I'm gonna be okay with Reborn at my side.." the brunette murmured as he started to pack his things, take a shower and eat his breakfast.}

Florence, Italy, Vongola HQ

The sound of people chattering can be heard throughout the whole mansion. They became like this ever since Nono informed them that their Decimo will be staying in Italy for a night.

_"Non vedo l'ora di vedere Decimo! _(I can't wait to see Tenth!)" shouted a worker in the mansion.

_"Chi non lo sarebbe?! _(Who wouldn't?!)" another one asked excitedly.

"_Scommetto che è un bravo ragazzo._(I bet he's a great guy.)_" _another one stated

This continues until one of Nono's bodyguard shouted from the entrance, "_Nono! Decimo arriverà_ _qui in più di 10 minuti!_ (Nono! Decimo will arrive here in 10 more minutes!)"__

Hearing this, all the workers inside the mansion excitedly design the ballroom for the party later. Of course, Tsuna and his guardians didn't know anything about this. Reborn kept it as a secret so that he can see the amusing face his student and his student's guardian will make.

_10 minutes later_

Tsuna walked out of the airport sluggishly. _'Ugh..I feel like I gonna puke' _he thought to himself. Tsuna sneaked a glance behind him only to see his guardians having fun...without him. He smiled a sad smile not noticing his tutor staring at him.

"You okay, Tsuna?" the infant asked his student with worries in his eyes.

"E-Eh..? Yeah I'm fine, Reborn." Tsuna replied with a forced smile on his face. He have to stay strong for the sake of his famiglia. He can't bear to see disappointment in the eyes of those who looked up to him. For that, he decided to stay strong in his guardians and friends eyes. He will never let them see what he's really feeling when they treated him like this.

"Okay then." Reborn said knowing that his student is really hurting in the inside.

"Uwaa! Lambo wants some candy!" cried a cow-like-kid.

"Urusai, aho-ushi!" shouted a tako-head in annoyance.

"Ma~Ma~ Gokudera. It wouldn't hurt by just giving him candy." Said a swordsman with his cheerful smile.

"I AGREE WITH YAMAMOTO TO THE EXTREME!" a boxer exclaimed _EXTREMELY_ .

"Urusai, yakyuu baka! You too, turf-top!" the tako angrily shouted at them.

"Kufufufu~ can you guys please not shout? You're making me deaf." A pineapple said followed by a "Hn." from an eye patched girl.

"Herbivores, shut up or I'll bite you to death!" a prefect suddenly told them off with tonfas on both of his hands, ready to bite whoever disobey him.

This too, continued until Reborn said something with seriousness in his voice.

"We've arrived. Remember to speak in Italian." Reborn reminded his companions. Tsuna and his guardians nodded as Reborn opened the big grand door to the mansion carefully. Apparently, Tsuna and the others learned to speak in Italian in just a week. Tsuna may be 'dame' but he's the one who mastered the language before his guardians did (not Gokudera since Gokudera is from Italy).

The door made a 'creak' sound and it revealed a wide, spacious, entrance hall.

'_W-Woah..._' the brunette gasped at the sight. Inside the mansion was like a castle. Scratch that, it IS a castle. At least our little _Tuna_ thought that it was.

"_Benvenuto, Decimo_! (Welcome, Tenth!)" greeted a lot of men in black suit lining up from the entrance while bowing to Tsuna. Tsuna took a deep breath and..

"_Grazie_..(Thank you..)" he said loud enough for the men in suit to hear.

Tsuna walked to the meeting room guided by one of the men with Reborn and his guardians at his back.

'Somehow, I feel so nervous!' our tuna screamed in his head. Looking around, he can see some big doors decorated with the Vongola crest. Guessing it was bedrooms, he decided to ask his tutor.

"Nee, Reborn.." he paused seeing his tutor gave him the attention he wants "What's behind these doors?". Reborn kept silent for 5 seconds and answered his student.

"...you don't have to know about that, Dame-Tsuna" was the answer. The brunette pouted at the answer his tutor gave him and decided to ask another question.

"Who else will be here for the meeting except the Vongola?" he asked with curiosity his tone. This time too, the tutor kept silent for another 5 seconds before answering his student.

"...You'll know about that later." The tutor gave his student a simple answer. Tsuna pouted again but soon realized that his pouting leaves no effect to his tutor.

'Well, whoever they are, I hope they can see me as a boss with responsibility. ' he re-assured himself. 'This is gonna be fun..'

TBC...

So...how was it? Good? Bad? Boring? R&R please! 


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews! Especially you, **TsunaMoe**! You're my first reviewer~! Oh, and thank you too for those who fav-ed and followed this story~ I wuv you guys so much

**TsunaMoe** – I know I already said it but srsly, you're my first reviewer ever! I'll try my best to update often so please bear with it, kay?

**Nijikawa Satori** – Really?! I'm so sorry if it's too short I'll try my best to make it longer next time! I'll try to update often if I don't have anything to do with school.

**Silent-melody2413 **– Idk why but I feel like writing a fanfic about Tsuna's guardian ignoring him. Sure, I'll reveal it in the upcoming chapters ;)

Sorry, is it totally OOC? I thought that it was cute for Reborn being like that to Tsuna. We rarely sees him like that :3

Let's say that Tsuna once learned to speak in Italian when he' still 5 that's why he was able to master it early. Sure Hibari is the most genius guy among them all but it can't change the fact that Tsuna mastered Italian before he did XD I totally forgot about them *gasped* maybe I was a little too confused? LOL haha, gomen-gomen ^^'

You'll need to wait for that later ;) But some of your guesses are right XD

Thank you for reminding me! I am so sorry if I typed too many mistakes in the last chapter! I haven't getting enough time to sleep so, I was kinda sleepy while typing the whole chapter xp And thanks for the advice, I'll keep it in mind.

**Arcangel0379 **– Thanks!

**BlackAndWhiteRoseWolf** – You'll need to wait to see that happen ;) I'll try my best to update often.

And for the others who reviewed, I'm sorry I can't reply. I thought that maybe it will be too long and some of you just wanna read the story

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: The Inheritance Ceremony (Part 1)<strong>

They walked to the meeting room in silence. For once, Tsuna's guardian actually behave and didn't complaint nor yell to each other. It took them 15 minutes to reach the meeting room.

'_Just how big can this place be?!_' Tsuna shouted in his mind while sweat dropping in front of the meeting room's door. Just when Reborn is about to push the door, a chair went through it! All of them are in their battle stances ready to fight in case there's some enemies but then sweat dropped when they heard some familiar voices behind the door.

"VOOOOOIIII! WHERE THE HECK IS THAT BRAT?!"

"Shut up, trash."

"Shishishi.."

"Bel-senpai, you better stop laughing like that. It's creepy."

" Byakuran-sama! Please hide under the table!"

"Don't wanna."

"Enzo!"

Lot's of shouting came from behind the door and it made Reborn tilts his fedora, letting out a murderous aura. He raised up his right hand and started to push the door when suddenly the man who guided them tugged the sleeves of the tutor's suit.

"_Signor Reborn, fatemelo fare questo_.(Mister Reborn, please let me do this.)" the man said to Reborn before Reborn can utter a word.

Reborn responded by a "Hn." followed by a nod while looking away. He turned to the door when the door made a 'ka-chak!' sound.

All the heads in the room turned to the door only to see a man pointing a gun towards them. Tsuna ran to his tutor trying to calm him down was pushed by his so-called-right-hand-man.

"Oi, shitty-boss. You're in my way." were the words his right-hand man said to our _Tuna _with annoyance in his voice. The right hand man walked to the long table(A/N: I forgot what it is called)followed by the rest of the guardians. Tsuna frowned while seeing this but decided to stay smiling when he felt his tutor's guilty stare.

The words "Well... let's go, Reborn." left the brunettes mouth as he tried to keep his fake smile unnoticed. Reborn, noticing his student's feeling behind his words suddenly feeling guilty."I'm sorry, Tsuna..." murmured the tutor before walking to his assigned seat, which is near to Tsuna.

'_Etto...Varia, Millefiore, Cavallone, Shimon and...Vindice?! Wait, they're not Vindice. Who are they?_' the brunette asked himself as he stare at those who are already seated. He let out a small "Eeep!" when he suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder. He quickly clasped his mouth with both of his hands, regretting what he just did.

'_Uwaaah! They definitely think that I haven't change! I'm sure of it!'_ he shouted in his mind while a blush made it way to his cheeks. He was so caught up on shouting in his mind that he didn't realize that his tutor was calling him.

"-una! Tsuna!" Tsuna blinked at looked over to his tutor with tears ready to fall anytime soon. Of course the tutor noticed this so he playfully pinched the brunettes cheeks, making the brunette complaint.

"Webown! Wet go oph me!(Reborn! Let go of me!)"

"I will, in one condition."

"Vat ith it?(What is it?)

"You have to smile everytime. I don't want your fake smile. I want your true, sweet smile." The tutor finished and waited for his student's answer. Not noticing that his student's face is now red as a tomato.

"D-Don't say such weird things!" he shouted while taking his tutor's hands off of his soft cheeks. He then pouted which made his tutor pat him on the head. They were so caught up in the moment that they didn't realize that everybody in the room were staring at them.

Tsuna, finally noticing this, stopped pouting and then turned to the others. He can see that his guardians are glaring at him while the others are just dumbfounded.

"Reborn! You've never been that kind to me before!" stated the Cavallone's boss, Dino.

"Shut-up, Dame-Dino." Reborn said while pointing a gun towards his ex-student, ready to shoot anytime soon.

"See? You've always been kinder to Tsuna but not me." Dino said while pouting.

"Oi, trash. Where's Nono?" Xanxus said while glaring at Reborn.

"Now that you say it...Nee, Reborn, where's the kyuudaime?" this time, Tsuna asked his tutor curiously.

Suddenly, there's a 'bang!' coming from the door. All the heads in the room quickly looked over towards the door only to see Coyote, panting.

"S-Sorry I'm l-late.." he panted as he went to Nono's assigned seat. He quickly drink the water that was prepared for Nono and began talking.

"Minna-san, I know you are surprised to see me here—but that's not the problem here!" he shouted. "Nono have an unexpected meeting with the Carcassa Famiglia today so he can't come to this meeting. Instead, Nono put me in charge for today's meeting so I hope that all of you are okay with it." He said while looking at each of every faces in the room. He raised an eyebrow when he saw some unfamiliar figure sitting and having a meeting with them.

"May I ask who are you guys?" he said politely to the three unfamiliar figures.

The three of them nodded at each other and decided to introduce themselves. "We are from the..."

TBC...

* * *

><p>I'm really sorry for this late update! I know..this chapter sucks T-T Please forgive me for any grammar or spelling mistakes. I'll try my best to update the next chapter on Sunday (that is if I'm not busy with school ^^') R&amp;R please!<p>

Ciao~


	3. Author's Note

**Chapter 3: Author's note  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm sorry if some of you thought that this is the new chapter. I'm sorry I can't update today! Something came up and I don't have the perfect time to write a new chapter! It might be possible for me to update the next chapter on Thursday if school would just give me a freaking break ._.**

**So…I'm really sorry, minna-san!*bows apologetically*For those who reviewed for chapter 1&2, I really luv you guys! Replies will be on the next chapter! Please continue on supporting me! See you next week! Ciao-ciao~ ^^**

**~Alice**


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for this late update! I just felt guilty for this. Thank you for those who kept on reading this story even though it sucks. It made me happy knowing that there are some people out there who'll read this story Please keep on supporting me! ^^

**TsunaMoe **– You reviewed first again! I haven't decided whether include R27 yet since they're gonna be enemies in the nearby future. Oops- I spoiled too much xD

**BlackAndWhiteRoseWolf **– Woah, calm down! Our _Tunafish_ will take revenge on your behalf ;)

**Guest(1) **– Thanks!

**Guest(2)** – Is he really OOC? I'll try my best to not make him too OOC

**Guest(3) **– Yes, it is him who said that. Nice '_failing pose_' though XD

Yes, I am an All27 fan. Tsuna will hang out with someone else but not with the Arcobaleno. Sorry u.u

For those who reviewed on my 'A/N' chapter :-

**Rozetta kreuz Lilith** – Thanks!

**BlackAndWhiteRoseWolf **– School just started here in Brunei xD Where are you from by the way? _

For others who reviewed, follow-ed and fav-ed this story, I just wanna say thank you! ^^

Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. It belongs to its rightful owner which is Amano Akira-sensei.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 4: The Inheritance Ceremony (Part 2)<strong>

_"Minna-san, I know you are surprised to see me here—but that's not the problem here!" he shouted. "Nono have an unexpected meeting with the Carcassa Famiglia today so he can't come to this meeting. Instead, Nono put me in charge for today's meeting so I hope that all of you are okay with it." He said while looking at each of every faces in the room. He raised an eyebrow when he saw some unfamiliar figure sitting and having a meeting with them.  
><em>

* * *

><p>"May I ask who are you guys?" he said politely to the three unfamiliar figures.<p>

The three of them nodded at each other and decided to introduce themselves. "We are from the..."

Just when they're about to say their famiglia's name, Reborn a paper from the table and began introducing them one-by-one along with what famiglia they came from.

"Seya Azures, 19, male, also known as Black Raider." He paused and then looked at one of the three male. The man realized this and gave Reborn a smile. Reborn opened his mouth and continued on introducing the other two.

"Matsuoka Sora, 17, male, also known as Black Magician-hmm...interesting." he said and whispered the last two words without anyone noticing it. He then looked to the-called-magician and stared at the guy for a second. Just when he was about to introduce the last guy. Our _tunafish_ snatched the paper away from his tutor and opened his mouth to introduce the guy.

"Etto...Hasegawa Leon, 16, male, also known as…h-huh? It's not written here." Tsuna said while looking at Reborn. "Oh, he's still new so he's not so famous like us yet." Azures told them with a reassuring smile. "Anyways…we're from the Nebbiolina Family. I bet none of you have ever heard about us, right?" added Sora while looking at Tsuna…just him and only him.(**A/N: Kufufufu~**)

Tsuna and the others nodded signalling that they never heard about the Nebbiolina Family.

"We'll tell you guys later. For now, start the meeting." Sora continued.

"Ehem! Okay, let's start the meeting. Please look at the papers on infront of you." Coyote paused and look at the others to check if they received his instructions or not. "There is only one reason Nono called you all to this meeting and that is to discuss about…"

Everyone in the room gulped(except Xanxus and Hibari)waiting for the next sentence which Coyote was about to say.

"About...?" asked our cute little _Tuna. _He can't help but to feel uneasy about this. This time, it's Coyote's turn to gulp down his saliva.

"It is about…Sawada Tsunayoshi's Inheritance Ceremony to be Vongola's Decimo! Of course, his guardians are also included." He told them with excitements in his eyes. He can see lots of shocking faces in the room and decided to break the tension.

Just when he ws about to say something, he heard a 'Bang!' sound on the table. He searched for the one causing the sound only to find a certain _Tako-head_'s feet on the the table.

"Don't f*ck with me! _He _becoming the Decimo is the only thing I don't want to happen! More like I don't wanna work under a stupid boss like him!" the _Tako-head_ shouted, emphasizing the word 'He' with a scowl on his face.

"I agree with Hayato. I, Yamamoto Takeshi, refused to work under someone like _him_." The Rain guardian said, agreeing with the Storm Guardian.

"Lambo-san will never work under someone like Dame-Tsuna!" a baby cow continued.

" Huh? Me working under this herbivore? In your dreams." The cloud said calmly.

"Kufufufu~ I agree with the skylark. How about you, Nagi?" a certain pineapple butted in.

"Hn. I agree with Mukuro-sama." The eye-patched girl continued after her master .

"WHAT'S WRONG TO THE _EXTREME_ YOU GUYS?! WELL, IT'S NOT LIKE I DON'T UNDERSTAND YOU BUT YOU GUYS ARE TAKING THIS_ EXTREMELY_ TOO FAR!" the Sun shouted almost causing everyone in the room turning deaf.

"Urusai, turf-top!"

"VOOOOOIIIII! WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU, YAMAMOTO?!" Squalo was the first one to shout and ask at the same time. He can't believe that the Yamamoto he knew changed so much in a week.

"Shishishi…you've changed, Gokudera Hayato." This time, Bel sarcastically asked the so-called-right-hand-man-of-the-decimo.

"Master, it's so not like you to agree with _the_ Hibari." Fran continued.

"What do you all mean?! And you're calling yourself his guardians?!" Dino shouted angrily. He can't bear hearing all the things they said about his little _Tuna_.

"Explain this, scum!" Xanxus scowled while glaring at Gokudera. Even though he despise Tsunayoshi, he still cares for him like his own little brother.

"Like I said, I don't wanna workunder someone who's clumsy, stupid and weak like him!" shouted Gokudera annoyed. "Are you deaf or are you just f*cking stupid?!" he continued while slamming his fist on the table.

"Maa~Maa~ Calm down, everyone." The baseball idiot said his usual line with his cheerful smile. "It's just like Gokudera said, Tsuna's too weak to be our boss. We might end up dying just to protect him while he himself just relying on us since _we're strong_."

"SHUT UP, EVERYONE!" Reborn shouted. He can't continue on listening the insults aimed at his student. Every heads in the room turned to Reborn. When he's about to say something, a hand tugged his shirt causing him to turn around only to see Tsuna trying his best to hold the tears that are about to fall. Tsuna looked at Reborn and shook his head while saying "It's okay."

* * *

><p>Tsuna gathered up his courage, took a deep breath and said "Minna, don't you know that it hurt me by listening to every words you said about me?! Do you have any idea how I felt when all of you started to ignore me?! Nee, answer me." Tsuna tried his best to smile but it turned out he failed because tears started to fall the moment he started to talk. Everybody in the room turned to Tsuna, even <em>the<em> Xanxus turned to him.

"Tsuna…" Reborn whispered while looking at his student. He was about to complaint to the guardians when Tsunayoshi started to say some sentences that he thought his student will never say.

"If it's like this…Then I rather die than being treated like this by those who I called 'friends!'. I can't stand it anymore!" he took a deeeeeeep breath and rubbed his eyes. He turned to his tutor and gave him his best smile. He then turned to those from the Nebbiolina Family.

"Can the three of you come with me to my room?" Tsuna asked politely with a forced smile.

The three heads looked at each other before giving Tsuna an answer. "Sure, why not?" Azures answered excitedly. He doesn't know why he feel excited but he knew that something good will happen.

"Thanks." He turned to face the others in the room, excusing himself before he went to the door accompanied by the three and went to his room. When Tsuna already leave the room, Azures was the last one to get out from the room and went with Tsunayoshi. He turned to the _ex-guardians_ and said something before leaving.

"You guardians are just some piece of shit anyway." He said with his usual smile and jogged himself towards the other to.

The guardians felt speechless and now regretted what they had done and said to Tsuna. Gokudera fell on his knees and murmured a 'Sorry' clutching his head and banging it on the floor.

"You guys are a failure as Tsuna's guardians. I shouldn't have approved all of you if I knew _this_ is going to happen." Reborn said with venoms in his words. He turned to the door and went to his room.

'Tsuna…I'm really sorry.'

TBC…

* * *

><p>So, how was it? It sucks, right? Review please!<p>

Anyway, I'm sorry I couldn't describe how Azures, Sora and Leon looked like! I'm just so bad at describing peoples T-T

I don't think I can update next week because I'll have some extra classes on the evening. (My school starts from 7:10am to 3:30pm) Follow me on Instagram **Alice_Heartfilia **to know when I'll be updating the upcoming chapters! Ciao~ ^^


	5. Chapter 5

Ciao~Sorry for not updating for one month(?)Anyway, this chapter is dedicated to my friend who told me to 'update or I'll kill you!'. She also helped me with some descriptions later. I can't update every weeks because of school. Yeaaaah...school's being a bitch now _ jk lol XD Now, I present you chapter 5!

Replies to those who reviewed!

**Rozetta kreuz lilith **- Because...I don't want my parents to know about this...Gomenne ^^

**hoahongtim** - I was in rush there, sorry. Update? Hm...dunno? Xp

**BlackAndWhiteRoseWolf** - Haha...it's fine to over reacting to something. I know how you feel *pats you*

**RaVeN-HaIrEd-AnGeL 27 **- Thanks! w

**TsunaMoe **- You'll have to wait for that u.u

**chibi vocaloid - **Thanks and yes, they're gonna be enemies...soon

**Shizukawa** - Thanks, glad you like it =w=

**Guest - **Now that you say it...

**BloodyBel - **I wonder why *smirks*

**YaoiLuva14** - Lol. Woaaah, calm down dude. Our Tuna will avenge you. I _promise._

**Lover's Red Rose - **Hehe...I was in a rush so, you know... ^^'

Disclaimer: I do not own KHR! I would if I could.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 5: The<span>** Ambush

_"You guys are a failure as Tsuna's guardians .I shouldn't have approved all you if I knew __**this **__is going to happen." Reborn said with venoms in his words. He turned to the door and went to his room._

_'Tsuna…I'm really sorry."_

* * *

><p>Tsuna walked to his room accompanied by the Nebbiolina guys. They walked in silence until Azures decided to break the heavy atmosphere.<p>

"Uh..Decimo, how old are you?" Azures asked cheerfully(and curiously) at the brunet. Tsuna flinched and stopped walking. He turned to face Azures who's grinning like Cheshire Cat from Alice In The Wonderland.

"I-I'm still…14" Tsuna said shyly. He didn't even know why he asked the three guys who he never met before to accompany him to his room. He quickly looked down, not wanting to meet the older guy's eyes. Azures, Sora and Leon jaw-dropped when they heard that the brunet is still 14. They knew that the Decimo is still young, but they never knew that he's _this_ young.

"14?! Decimo, you're too young!" Azures shouted. He clasp his hands on his mouth and murmured a 'sorry' along with a 'tee-hee!'.

Tsuna was shocked to see Azures's reaction. He looked up from the floor to see Azures's face. He smiled at the guy and said,"P-please c-c-call me T-Tsuna…" Tsuna paused "being called 'Decimo' will only make me remember_ them_." He continued while emphasizing the word 'them'.

"Okay then, Tsuna!" Azures smiled at Tsuna. Sora and Leon just facepalmed theirselves at the duo. Sora can see flowers blooming around the two and he doesn't like it. Why? Because their mission is to _kill_ Sawada Tsunayoshi not _befriending_ him. Sora unconsciously glared at Azures who is still grinning like an idiot. 'That idiot…don't tell me he forgot what our mission is.'

Leon noticed the look Sora was giving at the other male. He felt that the atmosphere is a mess because of the dark aura Sora is letting out and the flowers-blooming aura Azures and Tsuna are letting out. He sighed at this and took a deep breath before walking towards Azures. 'That baka-Azu…'

"Azu! What are you doing?!" Leon said while grabbing Azures's arm and began pulling him away from the brunet.

Tsuna's eyes widened in shock when Leon suddenly grabbed Azure's arm. And here comes his negative thinking.

'E-Eh? Am I being a nuisance to them?' 'What if he hate me just like the others?' 'What do I do, I don't think he likes me.' Tsuna keeps on thinking this that he didn't realize Leon was calling him for a while now.

"-imo! Decimo!" Leon shouted while grabbing Tsuna's shoulder. Tsuna blinked twice before he let out an "Eeeeep! I'm sorry!". Sora sighed at this. 'Is he really the Decimo?'

"Ehem! I thought we're going to your room not standing here while chatting with '_Baka-Azu_'." Leon said while emphasizing the word '_Baka-Azu_'.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?!" Azures shouted to Leon while Leon ignored him.

'Aha...What a lively group. They reminds me of- No Tsuna! You are not the Decimo anymore! They are not your guardians nor your friends anymore!' Tsuna mentally slapped himself while Sora just looking at him with amusement.

"Shall we go now, De- Tsuna." Sora asked Tsuna calmly.

"U-Uhn, let's go..." Tsuna said as he continued walking towards his room while the others following him from behind. Sora took this chance and whispered to Azures.

"Oi, baka-Azu, don't tell me you forgot what our mission is." Sora whispered.

"Huh? Now that you say it...What's our mission?" Azures said while smiling to Sora.

A tick mark appeared on Sora's head."Azu...Y-You..!"

"Waaah! I'm just joking, sheesh!" Azures waved his hands infront of him.

"Ano..." A sudden voice suddenly heard by the two of them which makes them stop for a moment and search for the owner of the voice.

"Huh? What is it Tsuna." Azu asked.

"Yeah, what is it?" Sora continued.

"W-We've arrived, Azu-kun, Sora-san." our Tuna said while pointing to a very huge door beside him.

"W-Woah...a-are you sure that t-this is your r-room?" Leon said while gaping at the sight. Well, who wouldn't? After all, it a very huge door for a room. _Too_ huge.

"Are you sure you're not lost, Tsuna?" Azu asked also gaping at the sight.

"Huh? Of course this is my room. There's my name on the door, see?" Tsuna pointed to a signboard hanging on the door. It says 'Tsunayoshi Sawada, Decimo'. Tsuna frowned looking at the word 'Decimo' but decided to not pay much attention to it.

"Tsuna? Heeey, you there?" Sora waved his hands infront of our _Tuna._

E-Eh? A-Ah, let's go in now." he said while pushing the huge door.

Inside it was a very spacious bedroom full of expensive items that might cost up to a million. Scratch that, they might cost up to _millions_ or maybe _billions_. Back to the topic- Inside it was a king sized bed covered in expensive silk. In front of the bed is a table along with 3 black leather sofas fit for 6 people. Next to the bed is a walk-in closet full of expensive clothes and accessories. At the corner of the room is a bathroom, a luxurious bathroom with floor made of marble tiles, huge hot-tub fit for two people and a separate shower consists of hot and cold water.

The trio could only gaped at the scene without noticing that Tsuna already went inside and sat on one of the sofa.

**"**Hm? What's wrong, you guys? Come on in." Tsuna asked _innocently_. Well, it's not his fault for not being surprised. After all, Nono forced him to go to the other Vongola mansion to greet the other Vongola member.

"What? Ah, sure. Ojamashimasu(1)~" Azures said while going inside the room. Sora and Leon followed behind him saying 'Ojamashimasu' too. They sat down on the sofa when they saw Tsuna looking impatient.(**A/N: Well, that was** **unexpected)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><span><strong>Tsuna's room, Vongola mansion<strong>

"So...why do you want us to accompany you to your room?" Sora asked, suddenly becoming serious.

"Yeah, I wanna know too." Azures said with his mouth full of cookies. (**A/N: Don't ask me where those cookies came from**)

Tsuna sighed at the question. "What? Even if I _was_ a mafia boss I am still afraid of being lonely in a huge room so what's wrong with bringing you guys to accompany me here?"

"I get your point but why us? There's still the Shimon Family who didn't say anything during the meeting." Sora added.

"Well, Shimon is still connected to Vongola while Nebbiolina isn't, right?" Tsuna asked them with a very serious face. "So tell me...what's your purpose coming to the meeting, Nebbio- no...Eclissare Family."

The trio flinched when they heard they _real _famiglia's name coming out from the ex-decimo. 'Shit...! How did he know?!' Sora shouted to himself.

Tsuna eyed the trio's movement until he decided to ask them again. "So...tell me your purpose or mission whatever the hell it is." Tsuna became impatient. Heck, he took over his ex-tutor's personality now.

Suddenly, Azures took something out from his pocket while Sora and Leon do the same thing. Tsuna of course noticed this so he took a defensive stance while holding his mitte- I mean his gloves.

'A ring?! And a box weapon?! Oh shit...this is gonna get tough.' Tsuna thought mentally.

While Tsuna was busy thinking, the trio took this chance to attack him in a triangular formula. Sure they took thir rings and box weapons out but they're not going to use it yet. Azures took out his swords out, Sora took his guns out and lastly Leon took out his scythe out. They dashed forward while each one of them state what their mission is and said the last word in unison.

"We came here..."

"...because of a mission..."

"...and that mission is..."

"...TO KILL YOU!"

"If only we met in a different circumstances, maybe we could become friends. Sorry, but I'll kill those in my way!" Tsuna shouted before he turned into his HDWM.

**TBC...**

* * *

><p>So...how was it? Good? Bad? R&amp;R please!<p>

And...I may not be able to update frequently, gomenne! Ciao~

* * *

><p>I know I just updated this and I just realized I made some mistakes here so yeh I changed it just now OwO<br>[7:15 PM (Brunei's time)]


	6. Chapter 6

Yohallo! I'm back bae~! Been such a while, huh? Thank you for those who still reads this story even though I'm slow at updating it (more like lazy jk) For those who Fav-ed, Followed and Reviewed, I wanna say...THANK YOU! *bows* Not much Tsuna in this chapter...It's focuses on Rebor and ze guardians OwO Sorry for any grammar mistakes or spelling, I didn't have time to check it back D:

**Miyucchi sanf Cappuccino -** Yaaaas...I twisted it MUAHAHAHAHA :D And no, Tsuna won't go Dark in this chapter : Maybe next chapter :9

**R27-Shipper-4Ever - **Dun cwy ;_;

**BlackAndWhiteRoseWolf - ***nods head* I agree with you : But no, it's too fast to fake his death :c

**TsunaMoe - **Hoho~ You almost got it right!

**Guest(1) - **Thanks =w=

**Yuki - **More more I will give you more~

**twilightserius - **Yeah, poor him D:

**Guest(2) - **Sure thing ;)

**Nightmare Kaito - **Oh you~ I can tell that it's you~ XD Thanks though =w=

**Guest29 - **Noooooo! Don't dirty your hands just to kill them! T.T

**~o~o~o~**

On to the chapter~

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 6: The Kidnapping<strong>

_"We came here..."_

_"...because of a mission..."_

_"...and that mission is..."_

_"...TO KILL YOU!"_

_"If only we met in a different circumstances, maybe we could become friends. Sorry, but I'll kill those in my way!" Tsuna shouted before he turned into his HDWM._

* * *

><p><span><strong>Hallway, Vongola Mansion<strong>  
>Reborn walked towards his room with a deadly aura. Maids and servants who came across him all shuddered in fear because of the aura. Reborn of course, didn't pay any special attention to this. All he wanna do is go back to his room, jump onto his bed and take off to the dream world. Reborn stopped for a while because he remembered about what happened in the meeting room earlier.<p>

"AAGHH! FUCK THIS ALL!" he punched the wall beside him. 'Tsuna...' he thought before continuing his journey to go back to his room. But then, an idea came up to him.

"Yeah...maybe I should pay him a visit inside his room after all, he's still the Dame-Tsuna who's afraid of being alone in a big room. The Nebbiolina trio maybe went home after they accompanied Tsuna to his room. But first, I'm gonna go grab an Espresso." Reborn said to himself while turning around to the direction towards the dining room.

When Reborn arrived, who he is seeing right now aren't those who he wanted to see. Why? Because Tsuna's _guardians_ are there. They suddenly stand up when they saw Reborn's face. Gokudera was the first one to say something.

"R-Reborn-san! Please forgive us for our behavior earlier!" he bowed 90 ignored this and went to take a seat. "We swear that we weren't ourselves earlier! Someone was controlling us! Please believe us, Reborn-san!" he continued again.

Psh, of course Reborn ignored him and went to take a seat. A very _brave_ maid went to ask him if he wants his usual Espresso or an OmuRice. But before she can say anything, a very loud sound can be heard from the the direction towards Tsuna's room. Reborn doesn't care because he thought Tsuna is training by himself so he told the maid that he wants his usual Espresso. The maid nodded and went back to the kitchen. Reborn took this chance to drink the medicine which Verde gave him and also the other Arcobalenos. The medicine was made so that their bodies will grow to it's original form and right now, Reborn has the body of a boy around the age of 18. He was drinking the medicine _happily_ that he forgot about the guardians presence.

"A-Ano...Reborn-san..." Gokudera approached Reborn slowly. The others followed suit.

"Hm? What, you're still here?" Reborn gulped the medicine and glared at him.

"O-Of course! Listen, Reborn-san...I...We want to apologi-" Gokudera said but was cut off by Reborn's rage.

"LISTEN HERE YOU FAGGOT! IF YOU WANT TO APOLOGIZE THEN GO APOLOGIZE TO TSUNA, NOT ME! NOW YOU MAY WALK TOWARDS TSUNA'S ROOM AND-" this time Reborn was cut off by the same loud sound coming from Tsuna's room _again_. "Tch, what the hell is Dame-Tsuna doing?" Reborn mumbled to himself.

"As I was saying, now you may go to Tsu-" Reborn was cut off again but this time not by a a loud sound. This time, he was cut off a scream he familarly recognize.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

Reborn widened his eyes at this. "TSUNA?!"

The guardians of course noticed this and all of them are showing a very _panicked_ face.

"JYUUDAIME?!/TSUNA?!/BOSSU?!/SAWADA?!" four of the guardians of course widened their eyes just like Reborn.

"All of you stay here, I'm gonna check on Tsuna." Reborn ordered them.

"But Reborn-sa-" the Tako-head's protest was cut off by a glare from the man in fedora.

"If I say 'stay', then do as I say!" the hitman shouted out of patience.

"H-Hai..." the tako said while lowering his head.

Reborn ran as fast as he can towards Tsuna's room. 'Tsuna...please be alright...' the hitman wished from the bottom of his heart. (**A/N: sorry for the OCCness, I just can't help myself ;)**) Just when Reborn was about to open the door to Tsuna's room, the door flew open from an explosion. Smokes everywhere and it made Reborn cough. When the smokes clear out, Reborn went inside the room only to find the room in a mess, a broken window and _no_ _Tsuna_. He heard some footsteps so he turned back and saw Gokudera and the others.

"R-Reborn...san...Wh-Where's...Jyuudai...me...?" the silver-head asked while catching his breaths, despite that Reborn told him and the others to stay.

"Can't you see I'm searching for him now?!" the older man answered angrily. He eyed the room, looking for any clue where Tsuna could be.

"Nee, what's this?" the Rain Guardian asked all of them while holding up a piece of paper. Reborn quickly snatched it away from the younger and his eyes widened in shock.

_**We have Sawada Tsunayoshi with us. If you want him back,you have  
>to follow our instructions. Instructions will be given later so for now, enjoy yourself<br>without him. Rest assured, we haven't done anything to him…yet.  
>You don't want the future Vongola boss to die,<br>right?**_

_**-Eclissare Family(to be precise, it's Azures. Tee-hee!**__** :9**__**)**_

"No...way..." Reborn read them with terror in his eyes. He dropped the paper and dialed a number on his phone and started talking when someone picked up the call.

"Nono, can you come back as soon as possible? This is an emergency...T-Tsuna is...he...he was...kidnapped..." the fedora guy tried to sound calm but failed because of the panic rising up in him. After hearing that Nono is on his way back, Reborn put his phone back to one of his pockets. He gestured the others to read the note and all of them nodded.

"W-What the...?" The Rain gasped as he read the contents.

"N-No...way...bossu was...kidnapped?!" this time, the Mist guardian gasped in horror. The other guardians also have the same reaction as those two and all of them broke into tears.

'Damn it! If only I went straight to his room earlier...I failed as his tutor...'

"Re-Reborn-san...shall we tell the others about this?" Gokudera look at the elder with a frown. Reborn gave him a nod before turning around to face the others.

"I want all of you to call each one of Vongola's allies for an emergency meeting immediately! NOW!" With no more words, the guardians scrambled all over the mansion to do what Reborn ordered them to.

* * *

><p><span><em>10 minutes <em>_later_

Reborn was rushing towards the front door when he heard that Nono just came back.

"Reborn, what is the meaning of this?" Nono asked immediatelyafter je steped into the mansion.

"Explanation later, right nw, let's go to the meeting room. The others are waiting." Reborn said with a little bit crack in his voice. Nono noticed this and quickly went to the meeting room.

They arrived at the meeting room and the first thing they saw is a gun pointing at them.

"Trash, what the fuck is going on?!"

**TBC…**

* * *

><p>Cliffhanger! Woohoo! \(^w^) Okay, I'm very sorry for the super short chapter. Writer's block everywhere Q-Q *dogeza-ing* This story will be on hold for a while cuz I'm busy :c September till November will be Exam months for me TToTT For those who doesn't understand why the guardians are acting like that, please PM me and I'm gonna tell you there. Oh! And Happy Eid to all muslims out there! Let's meet again in the next chapter, shall we? (^o^)/ Ciao~


End file.
